Gods and Demons
by Rokudou-sama
Summary: Yo. Pairings can go any which i might leave it up to readers so need rviews!hehe ok fast sum.Naruto suffers an event which completly changes him still has normal naruto traits but much drker and way pwrful dun wrry ittl make sense also lil twist evil smil
1. Chapter 1

**hehe full summary inside check it out!! Ok so im making Naruto 3 years older than he was in Cannon so he is 2 years younger than Itachi. He will be a much darker version of the old Naruto but he will still have some of the original Naruto's traits. To find out more about the story read hehe I no this is the prologue but I needed to make it so it would be easy to set up the story. Remember plz R&R u no reviews are very important to first time authors, woops did I forget to mention this is my first fic?? Hehe srry. Enjoy **

Prologue

Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage and the greatest Kage in the history of the Shinobi world contemplated on the situation. He had been planning ahead for this occurrence but he still needed some crucial details for this to work and as they say, the devil's in the details. He needed more time to prepare and for this he would need the help of every one of his subordinates. He even had to deal with the stress of his wife being in the hospital because she had been having some contractions and he could even be by her side

The blonde Hokage exited the Kage office and stepped out to a balcony. Underneath were hundreds, no thousands of Konoha ninja. It seemed that the Old Man had obeyed his command to the letter.

The Yondaime began with a powerful voice that wasn't very loud but was enunciated with such strength that it forced the attention of the huge gathering and quieted the murmurs, "Shinobi of Konoha, you have probably heard rumors of a huge bijuu heading our way", he paused for a second, "I'm afraid not only that this is true but the demon heading our way is the one and only, Kyuubi no Kitsune"

At this many gasps of horror were heard through out the courtyard in front of the Hokage tower. The continuous gestures of despair even had the audacity to interrupt the mighty Yellow Flash and the ninja would have continued to sink deeper into their terror if it hadn't been for their village leader to ignore the interruption and continued talking. "Sadly no mortal can hope to destroy a being of such massive power as a Bijuu but I have been working on a technique that could incapacitate the demon", at this many people's eyes filled with hope and the assurance that their famous hero would save them, "Sadly I don't have the jutsu finished and I would need volunteers to lay their lives on the line to slow down the Fox Demon, this would give us both time to ready the villagers to flee the village and for me to try and finish my technique"

Most of the Shinobi in the courtyard had a feeling of helplessness showing in their eyes but after a sliver of time this feeling hardened itself into determination, determination that they would fight for their village and their leader and if necessary they would give up their lives for the cause. Immediately all the hands below the Fire's Shadow went up, indicating that they were all willing to risk it all for their precious things in the village. The blonde Shinobi smiled and hoped that this Will of Fire would keep burning after this fateful day.

He could hear the constant screams, the explosions, and he could feel every step the huge beast took. It seemed to feel so close that he started to fret and think the thing was outside his window but he continued working. His room was strewn with notes, books, ink, a huge scroll, and two much smaller scrolls. Even though it was obvious that the man was stressed by the generous amounts of perspiration he held the elegant pen he was working with both delicately and firmly and the movements he made on the paper were graceful, and measured. At last he put his pen down and started to check his work. While he was doing this an ANBU Body flickered into his room.

The ANBU questioned, "Permission to talk Hokage-sama?"

"Damn it ANBU-san I don't have time for this".

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry but it's about your wife".

Instantly Minato looked up from the scroll and gave his full attention to the ANBU asking him, "What about her?"

"I'm sorry to inform that she died while she was in labor when the hospital collapsed due to one of the Demon's tails"

"W-Wh-What?"

As another explosion rocked the village the ANBU prepared to join the fray right outside the village gates

"Wait ANBU what happened to my son?"

"He's currently in with the other villagers in the Hokage Monument", and with this the ANBU vanished and another ninja joined others in the maw of the Shinigami.

"No, no, no this isn't possible, Kushina you were supposed to stay alive and take care of Naruto, damn it I told you I had to give up my life, why god why?" and with this the apprentice of the Legendary Toad Sannin broke down in sobs on the floor

"Now how will Naruto protect himself, the secrets in both Kushina and my blood is to tempting for assassins, how he is able to protect himself when he's so defenseless?"

Minato fervently tried to come to a solution and tried to remember how some of his enemies managed to protect themselves from him. Since these people were so few and he was more dangerous than any assassin in the world then if he was able to replicate this he would be able to save his son.

Well he couldn't make him sell his soul like Madara or turn him into a monster like Kakuzu. Who was the other person who survived his Hiraishin? Ah yes the Yondaime Raikage, but he remembered killing him pretty easily so how had he escaped his ultimate technique again? Let's see he showed up in the battlefield and tried to strike down Ero-sennin and I stopped him before his jutsu took effect and after that….. Suddenly a light turned on in Namikaze's memory and he remembered that he had only escaped the deadly technique because the feel of demonic chakra had stalled him for a second. Wait demonic chakra? Yes he killed the Raikage easily after being prepared for the feel of the demonic chakra but after that he had to face the two Jinchūriki of lightning. Those two had been amazing, almost matching him in power and speed and he had only won because of battle experience. Another tremble that felt too much like an earthquake rocked the Kage out of his musings. Even though it killed him to leave Naruto he would have to seal of the demon and leave Naruto unprotected. Wait maybe…. no it would destroy his life. He would be hated by the village. Something inside him screamed, "Who cares at least he would have the most powerful being in the world protecting him", and that made up the mind of Minato Namikaze husband of Kushina Uzumaki. There would be another Jinchūriki in the world.

After the Fox Demon was sealed in front of the awestruck ninja a tall blonde man fell on his back on top of his frog summon, a trickle of blood escaping from his lips and falling on top of blonde hair. Blonde hair belonging to a baby that was being embraced by the chilling cold of death instead of the warmth he had been feeling only moments before. The legendary Shinobi's expression would forever be one of extreme sadness but also one of hope for the future. This ending started the birth of a legend greater than his parents.

Sarutobi's eyes were red and clearly showed that he had been crying recently. As he entered the messy office of the village leader he saw a neat letter in an envelope solely sitting on the desk. His curiosity sparked he leaned down to see if it was addressed to anyone and it was indeed addressed to one Sandaime Hokage in the elegant script of the previous occupant of the office. Immediately he tried to open the letter but with surprise he realized he couldn't rip the paper. In an instant he was aware of the reason for this and he nicked his thumb and smeared the small amount of blood on his name. Immediately a blue light flashed in the room and after it diminished to a small glow of intricate and arcane group of symbols that surrounded the letter. At the complexity of the seal the Hokage had confirmed his suspicions on the writer of the letter.

_Old Man,_

_Well I don't have much time right now. I was just preparing Naruto for the sealing and even though I never planned on him hosting the Fox Demon the abilities he carries in his mother's blood makes him the perfect candidate for this. He won't have any problems in containing the demon and in the unlikely circumstance that he did have any difficulties then I left the key to one of the two extra strengthening seals inside the Hokage vault. Well I guess this is goodbye for you and me. I wish I could've left you the village in a better condition but it wasn't possible. I know you'll hate me for all the extra paperwork but maybe you'll find out my secret to finishing paperwork quickly hehe. Oh and before I end this letter I left 2 letters in the Hokage vault as well. I reinforced the seals on the letter even more then yours so the troublesome council wouldn't get their hands on it, and make sure that no one goes in my properties because only one of my blood would be able to get in. Please keep Naruto's legacy secret to him. It would only cause him to be under the attention of the wrong people if he isn't ready to face the dangers._

_The Legend _

_Yondaime Hokage_

A wrinkled face smiled at the antics of his successor. That man was truly a legend and he hoped that he would be able to get the village up from its slump before other Shinobi villages noticed their attack. He felt that something great and disastrous was in the makings and that it had started on this day. Yes something big enough that would shake even the foothold of the Shinobi world. Disaster and chaos were coming back to the world and Sarutobi knew that he would have to keep the Will of Fire blazing as a beacon against the darkness.

**SO how was the prologue? Too long? Too short? Tell me what you thought or what you want me to change. Only your reviews can make me a better author and my story a better fic. Next chapter THE JONIN EXAMS coming out in Thursday January 10. See you Next year hehe**

**AN Well I feel ashamed in myself. I haven't updated this story for ages and I feel disappointed in myself as well but what can I say, a combination of school and personal matters left be little to no time to write. Good news is that I have gotten loads of inspiration and I have started to plan better for the future of this story so im doin a re-write now because I honestly think this is one of my better ideas and I don't wanna screw it up but I promise to update ASAP cuz I owe u guys soo wish me luck and plz read and **_**review**_** hehe ty.**

**SO MAJOR RE-WRITE COMING YOUR WAY HEHE --**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **um well what can I say my life has been hell for me these past four months and I know that im late but better late than never so umm well enjoy

**8 Years later**

The red eyed girl knew she couldn't win this fight. She knew her enemy had an extreme advantage over her and he was just playing with her. Even though she knew this she would give it one last shot. She was a master in genjutsu so she would try to fool her opponent. As she gathered the chakra that she needed for her technique she felt a solid wall of despair and fear. If it hadn't been for the girl's will to win the fight she would have simply fainted from feeling that intense killing intent. But, even with her will of winning she had lost concentration for her genjutsu, her last way to win the match.

She knew that she had lost and it was useless to try and turn this match so she just raised her hand and said to the proctor of the match with a resigned voice "I give up"

As her opponent heard this he just let the huge amount of his raw killing intent that he had just released run wild for a few moments and then just suddenly stopped releasing his hostile emotion and walked back to the stand.

But before he joined his team he spit on the floor and said in a voice full of contempt, "You are weak" and walked off to join his team.

When Kurenai Yuuhi heard this she knew her opponent with sun-bleached hair was right, she was weak. But, Kurenai Yuuhi promised herself that she would train until she wasn't weak anymore: this she promised to herself as she watched the blonde ninja's retreating back.

When our #1 most favorite ninja joined his team he received a pat on the back from his teammate, and friend, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto knew that a gesture from such a cold individual, even if it looked insignificant to other people, meant a great deal so he smiled back at the black haired Uchiha and continued to receive congratulations from the 2 other members of his team. Expecting praises from his sensei on beating his enemy so quickly he readied his smile and prepared himself to receive his due glorification. But, alas it was not to be.

As soon as Jiraiya saw his apprentice he hollered at him with deep indignation that showed on both his verbal and physical gestures, "Naruto-baka what do you think you're doing?"

He then continued, "I taught you these jutsus so you would use them against your opponents and you didn't even make one hand sign in the whole battle."

You could see that Naruto hadn't been expecting such a reaction from his sensei because his eyes were full of surprise, "You are my apprentice Naruto, and you are making me, the LEGENDAY SANNIN, Jiraiya-sama look bad in front of the other Jounin and all the hot kunoichi here right now!!"

As the white haired man continued talking you could cut the massive killing intent and pure anger coming from most, if not all the women in the room with a knife. There were also many people who murmured, "Ero-baka" at the stupidity of the Toad Sage.

As he continued on his ramblings Naruto's other teammate, Anko Mitarashi rolled her eyes at their sensei's normal nonsense and congratulated the young blue eyed ninja on his win saying, "Nice job, you didn't reveal any jutsus and you totally wiped the floor with that girl"

When she finished saying this suddenly Jiraiya screamed in the blonde's ear, "ARE YOU LISENING TO ME YOU DISRESPECTFULL BAKA?"

Naruto responded saying in a tired voice, "Ero-sennin I don't know if you didn't notice already but the Hokage seems to want to talk to all the remaining teams I'm surprised that you haven't noticed the 7 other people down there"

When the young ninja said this Toad Sannin turned serious and descended with his students.

The old Hokage started speaking in a proud manner saying, "I congratulate you all, you truly are very promising Shinobi, I know you did this same process during the Chunin Exams but this process is the best testing method."

Sandaime continued, "The Final part of the Jounin exams will be hosted privately in 3 months time with only myself, the Raikage, the Kazekage, and the daiyamos of the Fire Country"

Sandaime added, "Since we are the only ones who will be watching this match we will be judging who is ready for the rank of Jounin on how they fight, not if they win or lose and you won't be notified of who you're fighting until it is your match."

The Sandaime of Konoha was gathering chakra for Shunshin to get back to his office but before he did the final hand sign he decided to say one last thing.

"Remember that you will have to train extensively so don't become overconfident in your abilities", when the old man was saying this he looked at Naruto and his team just to stress out his point more and finished the jutsu with a contented smile caused by Naruto's development.

As they watched the Hokage poof away from where he was standing just a moment ago, Naruto proposed to his team, "He guys want to celebrate all of us passing with some ramen?"

"And some dango", he hastily added when he saw Anko's frown.

As his team considered what Naruto had asked, he told them that he would pay for them so that this would convince them.

Even with these perfect reasons to join Naruto in eating ramen all three had to decline on Naruto's offer because they wanted to get ready for the extensive training they would start tomorrow and of course some very important research. Naruto being overconfident in his ability as ever told them that he would still go to his beloved Ichiraku's no matter what anyone said. He walked off with his nose held high so that they could see that he didn't need them. Sadly this made all of his teammates, including Itachi; laugh so much that they would probably be sore in their stomachs for a week.

While Naruto walked through the village he noticed the usual looks of contempt and hate he got from most if not all the villagers whenever they saw him. This he knew would never change so he embraced the feelings of malevolence directed at him and continued on his way with a big shinning smile to infuriate them even more. He remembered when he had embraced his true nature and accepted what he really was….

**NINJUTSU: KINEN FURASSHU**

That day had started with the usual beating of a certain blonde boy by a group of drunken villagers but for the small boy it had been different. After the beating a small girl about his age walked up to him and kicked him once just like her brother had done. After this had happened the small boy just stood up and started crying. He started to think on things. Would his life always be like this? Would everyone beat him and hate him? What had he done to deserve the treatment that he had received? Maybe he had done something bad to the villagers and he deserved to be punished. The blonde decided that he had to find out the reason for the village's hate, so he would ask the wisest person he knew and beg him for the answer.

Sandaime's day had been rough. He had stayed in his office for 5 hours straight to finish all the accursed paperwork and just when he had finished he had decided to read some of his student's writing. He was reading a book too inappropriate to describe and was blushing perversely when a bang almost gave the old man a heart attack. With a quick hand sign the Hokage had managed to hide his doubtful "literature" and was ready to shout at whoever had interrupted his reading. After the smoke of the door that had been kicked in had cleared a voice could be heard saying, "old man, I need to talk to you" and Sarutobi smiled a welcoming smile.

The sun had set on the Hokage tower and the dying light illuminated the doorway that Naruto exited out of. He had been talking to Sarutobi and he couldn't grasp the reason for his father's actions. He had sacrificed everything for a worthless village that had abused his legacy. Naruto decided while walking through the night that he would never be as pitiful as his father. He had trusted a village that had betrayed him even after he was dead. As Naruto walked he griped is fist in such a tortured manner that he caused blood to flow through his closed fingers. He decided to come up with a new goal and bind it with the blood on his hands. He would become powerful enough to be able to judge his father's decision and then be able to spit in his face for it. He would never back down, he would never go back on his word, and he would never let anyone ever take advantage of him. He would follow his nindo to the death. As he continued walking through the village he was assaulted by a couple of villagers. They smelled of sake and looked like they lived in the street but they still had the nerve to try to beat the small kid senseless. Just as one of the villagers was raising his fist Naruto decided that he wouldn't take the guy's punch like he always did with other people. He would teach them all a lesson. Just as the guy's fist was going to hit Naruto in the face the boy suddenly vanished. As the villagers stared at the spot where the blond boy had been, the one who had tried to throw the first punch collapsed with a loud thump. As his friends looked down to see what was wrong with him they saw the boy behind him and shivered from the sight in front of them. The boy had red fox-like eyes and whiskers on his face. He was hunched over on all fours and he had bloodstained claws on his hands. The whole group looked down and realized with horror and a macabre fascination where the blood had come from. All of them turned to run but before they could start moving their feet they felt a fear so terrible and tormenting that they would remember it for the rest of their worthless lives. Naruto didn't know how he had managed to make all of those people freeze in their steps but whatever he had released felt right for him. It warmed him and filled him with an incredible sense of power. As Naruto regarded the villagers he spoke to them in a deep demonic voice "**I thank you all for being the trash that you are, thanks to you all I can see the error of my father's ways and become something even he wouldn't be able to achieve.**"

"**IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN**" shouted Naruto with finality and stopping the small release of the youkai, he let them get away. Since Naruto didn't care anymore about what the villagers would tell other people he didn't chase after them? Who knew maybe they would end up scaring the other trash from trying anything on him.

Unknown to Naruto someone had been watching what he had been doing on a crystal ball. Tiny moist droplets fell on the crystal and a wrinkled hand griped the desk on which the crystal ball was laying leaving indentions on the wood resembling the shape of fingers. Even though he hadn't wanted Naruto to become what he just had he would help him to achieve his goal of power. This would be the only way to be able to pay for the actions of the worthless villagers that had assaulted Naruto for so much and he would be able to compensate for doubting that Naruto could have withstood the truth.

**KINEN FURASSHU KAI**

He didn't enjoy killing but sometimes it was necessary and the feelings he felt washing over him that originated from the villager's hate and fear were true bliss to him as he continued walking through the hidden village. It meant that even unwillingly the village acknowledged him and respected him in their own sick manner. As the young fox container faced probably the only restaurant that would let him come in to eat without trying to kick him out or poison him he dropped the smile he had on his face and replaced it with and actual look of happiness and mirth at being at one of his favorite places in the village of Fire.

As soon as he entered a shack that was small but big enough to hold a few clienteles, he was warmly welcomed by an inquisitive shout about how Naruto-kun was doing and what would he would want today.

The young blonde answered in a happy and loud voice. "Two Uzumaki Specials and one Miso pork"

"Hmm is that all your gonna have Naruto?" questioned a curious Ayame, "You usually have a bit more don't ya"

"Well I wanted to eat quickly to see if I could try to train for the exams even though I know that no one could beat me", he answered with his sapphire blue eyes brimmed with confidence and his voice full of assurance.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's complete cockiness and went to get him his beloved ramen. When Ayame left Naruto returned to his musings. He started to remember when he had learned the true extent of the Kyuubi's power and how effective it could be…….

**NINJUTSU: KINEN FURASSHU**

During the incident with the villagers Naruto momentarily had a glimpse of the demon that he was host to. He had only seen red eyes full of bloodlust through the bars of the gate but he couldn't really understand why people were scared of him. The Fox had offered to give him power and assistance to accomplish his nindo and Naruto accepted the Demon's offer. After he had conceded to the Fox he was immediately exited from his mindscape and he quickly dispatched on of the villagers so the other cowards would leave him alone.

After he had finished with them he decided to go to one of the many ninja training grounds that he had seen while he had walked through Konoha to talk about what the fox would do for the Uzumaki. He concentrated on the sewer-like place and when he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a huge cell. As soon as he arrived in front of the door to the cell he could momentarily see two huge red eyes and suddenly the blonde Uzumaki was attacked by a pair of huge curved claws. The claws were stopped suddenly right in front of the boy and he didn't even flinch. Naruto had been expecting a reaction like this but since he knew that his father was a master at seals he would have found a way for Naruto to be able to contact the Demon without being killed or injured.

As soon as the most powerful Demon Lord saw that his host didn't even flinch he started laughing in an evil and booming tone that continued to echo through the halls of the mindscape he was currently in.

In an amused tone the Demon asked, "**Are you not afraid of me boy or are you stupid?**"

"No, I'm not afraid of you stupid hairball I was actually expecting a reaction like the one you had", the boy said in an amused tone.

"**YOU LOWLY HUMAN HOW DO YOU DARE TALK TO SOMEONE OF MY STATURE LIKE THAT!**" screamed out the Kyuubi in an enraged tone.

Naruto retaliated, "Whatever fox, I just came here to talk to you about how you're going to accomplish all that you promised to me".

Kyuubi answered, "**Human you aren't ready for the kind of power that I have but you have to make me look good since from now on you're my representation so I might give you a small portion of all I know but first you must pass a test I have prepared for you**"……..

**KINEN FURASSHU KAI**

The Jounin hopeful was pushed out his musings when all he had ordered had finally arrived. It seemed that the Uzumaki specials consisted of a plate as big as a pot and filled to the brim. Naruto thanked Ayame and started to eat ramen at the amazing pace he always did. As he ate he knew that he would have to train extensively because he would eventually have to face his friend, and probably the only person that could almost fight on an equal level with him, and the Jinchuuriki from the Mist village that he had heard so much about. He wouldn't train with his sensei because he had taught him all that he knew and Itachi and Anko would need him more than Naruto. As he sloppily finished the rest of his ramen he thanked Ayame and left a quantity of money that would pay for all the ramen that Naruto had consumed and still leave quite a hefty tip. He always did this when he paid.

He decided not to walk through the village because it would be a waste of his time and decided to use Shunshin to get to the training grounds. He disappeared and after he vanished all that was left was some black fire that eventually vanished in the air.

When he got to the training grounds he decided to go through all of his techniques and try to add nature manipulation to the quarter percent of techniques that he still had to master. He made about twenty five hundred Kage Bunshins to that job and made about ten hundred clones to study all information about the other villages, their Jounin hopefuls, and to look through the most recent bingo books. He also put about twelve hundred clones to the job of studying and mastering all of the sealing techniques that his father had written in the village scrolls. Of course he didn't forget to put fifteen hundred clones to study all known ninja strategies, bloodlines, and of course taijutsu styles. Last but not least, he commissioned nine hundred clones to spar against him in a full blown jutsu and weapon battle. The ensuing battle shook all the other training fields and huge explosions could be seen from miles away.

After he had finished his intense spar Naruto started doing laps around Konoha with added weights to his limbs that each weighed about two hundred pounds each plus his gravity seal that went throughout his body. After he had done a quantity of laps that even Maito Gai would be proud of he decided to rest for a bit while his clones finished all their tasks. He could feel how the clones working on nature manipulation dispelled themselves after a nasty explosion, or in one of the clone's case implosion. He decided to send about ten hundred clones help in nature manipulation and decided to just rest awhile while he waited for the clones to work…..

**NINJUTSU: KINEN FURASSHU**

Kyuubi answered, "**Human you aren't ready for the kind of power that I have but you have to make me look good since from now on you're my representation so I might give you a small portion of all I know but first you must pass a test I have prepared for you**".

"C'mon fur ball anything you can throw my way I can do", the blonde said full of confidence.

**NINJUTSU: KINEN FURASSHU:** Ninja Art, Memory Flash (d-rank)

Um well im going to try and update this Thursday and I will promise to keep my updates as regular as possible soo till next time hehe and hope u enjoyed next ep………………... Test of power


End file.
